Tears and Promises
by lady madonna
Summary: What if it wasn't Boromir who was shot by the orcs... Mild slash...although it depends how you take it, really.


Disclaimer: You know the deal. Frodo, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir all belong to the wonderful, genius Tolkien. Orcs belong to everyone in general. The ending two sentences belong to Gladiator, sorry, 'Max' (Dad, I don't know where you got that from. And you call me obsessed), but only because they fit so goddamn well  
  
Warnings: Small amounts of violence. Slashyness implied. Take it how you want.  
  
Please review! Tell me if you cry!  
  
This is movie based, not book. And my own twisted imagination based  
  
If you own Gladiator soundtrack, play tracks 15 & 16 (in that order) while reading this.  
  
Flame it as much as you fucking want. It's just something I wrote because I was depressed after listening to tracks 15 & 16 on Gladiator soundtrack, and drinking raspberry fizzy drinks. (Sodas, I believe you Americans call them). They don't make me hyperactive; they make me the opposite.  
  
The result:  
  
  
  
1 Tears and Promises  
  
*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*v*  
  
  
  
"Orcs!" I cried. "Run Frodo! Run!"  
  
The quest had to be completed, even if it meant Frodo doing it alone.  
  
A trumpeting filled the air.  
  
Boromir.  
  
I ran as fast as I could, felling orcs to my left and right, until I lost count of the number my sword had hewed.  
  
The battle raged about us, and the number of orcs was so much larger than normal. This was no troop. This was an army. They had the advantage of archers as well. I glanced in Legolas' to see how he was faring. As I did, an arrow sprouted from his chest.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried, leaving the orcs to Boromir, running to where he had fallen. The arrow was buried deeply, piercing his heart. His silvery blood seeped into his clothing around the wound.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered against him as I collapsed next to him.  
  
His beautiful green-grey eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Aragorn?" He stared up at me. "What has happened? I can't get up."  
  
It dawned on him. "I've been shot, haven't I." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"It is not bad. I will take you to Lothlorien! They will heal you."  
  
Legolas smiled weakly and tried to laugh, before pain spasmed across his face.  
  
"Beloved, don't be foolish. Lothlorien is days away. I cannot last the hour."  
  
I stared at him in horror.  
  
"You promised me we would have an eternity together!"  
  
He reached up to touch me, and I grabbed his hand, kissing its palm before pressing it to my cheek.  
  
"Aragorn," He started. "Everything must end. It is written in the stars. In the moon. In your heart. I just wish…"  
  
He faltered, and his eyes closed.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
"I am still here. I just wish we could have had more time together." He struggled for breath.  
  
"My love will never fade." I cried, tears shaking my voice.  
  
"Neither mine. That is the bond that shall hold us."  
  
I kissed his palm again. He opened his eyes, and his fingers found the strength to grip my hand. He held on tightly, almost like a vice. His eyes clouded over.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" I pleaded.  
  
"I will wait at the gates of eternity until you are returned to my arms, and then we shall never be parted again. My beloved."  
  
The grip on my hand went weak. Legolas had left me. I bent and placed a chaste kiss upon his still warm lips, before howling in anguish. He was gone.  
  
A consoling hand was lain on my shoulder.  
  
"He promised to wait, and he will." Came Boromir's voice. "He will."  
  
A small breeze fluttered past my ear. I thought I could hear a voice.  
  
Legolas' voice. I could smell him on the breeze as well, like the sweetest of perfumes. The taste of honey was upon my tongue.  
  
Legolas' taste.  
  
Legolas' spirit.  
  
"I will wait, Estel. Beloved. Forever." It whispered.  
  
And then it was gone, leaving me to my grief.  
  
I brushed the tears from my face and slowly rose from the ground.  
  
"I will avenge your death, Legolas! And I shall see you again soon, Beloved. But not yet. Not yet." 


End file.
